pocket_knightsfandomcom-20200213-history
A detailed guide to Hero Evolutions
Authors Note: This is the first time I have ever written a guide or something like this, so please be mindful of this, and don't be too harsh. I appreciate any and all feedback on my guides, so if you have something to tell me, you can send me an email at TheMadSagePK@gmail.com Thanks, and enjoy :) TheMadSage(Grodo) (talk) __toc__ General Information In Pocket Knights, you can collect and Evolve many different Heroes. The Evolution process is quickly outlined in the Tutorial, but is not fully explained. There are a few steps in Evolving a Hero, and hopefully this guide will help you in your gameplay. The first step for Evolving a Hero is, of course, gathering the necessary materials. Most Hero Evolutions require a set amount of Energy Stones and Dungeon Crystals, along with a certain type of Evolution Material that is class-specific. There are, however, certain Evolutions that require a different material, which I will cover later on. ''Energy Stones & Dungeon Crystals These are the main materials in around 99% of the Evolutions you will be doing. They are fairly common, and therefore easy to acquire. 'How to acquire more of each' ''Energy Stones The fastest way to get Energy Stones is to complete Dungeons. All Dungeons EXCEPT the Gold-Bordered Dungeons will drop inbetween 2-6 Energy Stones at around a 66% rate. Dungeon Crystals The fastest way to get Dungeon Crystals is by completing the Gold-Bordered Dungeons. The drop-rate is around the same as for Energy Stones, but since there are less Gold-Bordered Dungeons, you'll find Dungeon Crystals to become a precious commodity. Tip: If mass amounts of each are needed and not enough action points, buying hundreds of star treasure chests can get you a lot. See more drops at treasure chest page. 'Gold-Bordered Dungeons' *Castor Port: Dungeon 3. *The Lakebed: Dungeons 3, and 6. *Magic Forest: Dungeons 4, 8, and 10. *All other Dungeons: Dungeons 4, 8, 12, and 16. *Note: This is after update 1.4.6, which was released on Jan. 15, 2014 'A Tip For Beginners:' You will find that Energy Stones are incredibly easy to come by, so my personal recommendation is that when you are farming Dungeons for materials, complete only the highest level Gold-Bordered Dungeon that you can complete without a friends help. This will get you more Character and Hero Experience, as well as drop Dungeon Crystals. : Note: You will experience many lucky and unlucky streaks whilst farming for Stones and Crystals in the Dungeons. Do not get discouraged if they don't drop in 10 straight Dungeons. You will get a lucky streak to counteract the unlucky one soon enough. Now, that covered the most basic way of acquiring Energy Stones and Dungeon Crystals. There is, however, a good way to get these materials without burning your precious Action Points. This is through Star Chests. Star Chests cost 10,000 Gold each, and have a wide variety of drops. These drops include a lot of Energy Stones, and more rarely, Dungeon Crystals too. My personal recommendation for this method is to save up 1M or 2M Gold (1,000,000 or 2,000,000) and then buy 100 or 200 Star Chests. : Be warned: This method can be expensive in terms of gold, and you will not get a lot of Dungeon Crystals from it. You will, however, acquire a lot of Energy Stones. 'Hero Evolution Materials' On top of the Energy Stones and Dungeon Crystals, Evolving requires a certain type of Hero Evolution Material. This Material is Class based, as well as Star based. List of Hero Evolve Materials: How to obtain 3 Star Materials: # Star Chests. 3 Star Hero Materials drop frequently from Star Chests. This is the fastest and easiest method # Elite Dungeons. All Elite Dungeons that are Castor Port , The Lakebed , or Magic Forest will drop a 3 Star Hero Material Bag on the first completion, and then at a 25% rate every completion after that. # Hero's Gate. Hero Gates 1 and 4 drop a 3 Star Material Bag at around a 66% rate. You can complete each Gate up to four times per day (1 Create and 3 Joins). # Guild chests sometimes include 3-star material packs (you get 5 in a chest if it includes them) #Market/crafting. Plans for specific evolving materials can be purchased with booster gems (these require other materials to craft the item); 3-star material plans cost 25 booster gems. How to obtain 4 Star Materials: #Moon Chests. 4 Star Hero Materials drop from Moon Chests. They do not drop as often as 3 Star Materials from Star Chests though. #Elite Dungeons. All Elite Dungeons that are Cloud City , Desert , Wasteland or Snowberg Mtn will drop a 4 Star Hero Material Bag on the first completion, and then at a 25% rate every completion after that. #Hero's Gate. Hero Gates 2 and 4 drop a 4 Star Material Bag at around a 66% rate. You can complete each Gate up to four times per day (1 Create and 3 Joins). #Market/crafting. Plans for specific evolving materials can be purchased with booster gems (these require other materials to craft the item); 4-star material plans cost 100 booster gems. How to obtain 5 Star Materials #Sun Chests. Sun Chests drop 5 Star Hero Materials every once in a while. It is not a particularly high drop rate, and Sun Chests can be difficult to come by, so this is not the best way to get them. #Elite Dungeons. All Elite Dungeons that are Winter Cave , Lost City , or Floating Island will drop a 5 Star Hero Material Bag on the first completion, and then at a 25% rate every completion after that. #Hero's Gate. Hero Gates 3 and 5 drop a 5 Star Material Bag at around a 66% rate. You can complete each Gate up to four times per day (1 Create and 3 Joins). #Market/crafting. Plans for specific evolving materials can be purchased with booster gems (these require other materials to craft the item); 5-star material plans cost 250 booster gems. #Market - Royal Door Exchange (1200 essence each). The items you can purchase are also called "plans" but unlike what you can buy with booster gems, these are NOT plans and do not require additional items to create - you're purchasing the actual 5-star evolving material. How to obtain 6 Star Materials #Sun Chests. Sun Chests will drop 6 Star Materials as well as 5 Star Materials. The 6 Star Materials are, of course, quite a bit lower drop rate. #Elite Dungeons. All Dungeons that are Whirlwreck or Yggdras will drop a 6 Star Hero Material Bag on the first completion, and then at a 25% rate every completion after that. #Hero's Gate. Gate 6 can drop a 6* material bag. #Market/crafting. Plans for specific evolving materials can be purchased with booster gems (these require other materials to craft the item); 6-star material plans cost 1250 booster gems. #Market - Royal Door Exchange (18000 essence each). The items you can purchase are also called "plans" but unlike what you can buy with booster gems, these are NOT plans and do not require additional items to create - you're purchasing the actual 5-star evolving material. Royal Door "quests" change from day to day - many days, you can donate 3* and 4* evolving materials in exchange for essence. Trading these items and purchasing 5*/6* materials with essence is MUCH more efficient than combining them into the higher star versions. ————————————————————————————————————————————————— So, that covers how to get the Stones and Crystals, as well as the Hero Materials. The last part of the Evolution process is the actual combining. There is a small Gold cost associated with the actual Evolution, but Gold is incredibly easy to obtain. Thank you for reading my Evolution Guide, and be sure to tune in for my future Guides as well! I am hoping/planning to be able to add a full Detailed Guide every day, or every two days, depending on the subject at hand. Feel free to E-Mail me at any time with questions, criticisms, advice, or just to talk. You can also find me in the Grodo Server at most times. My IGN is TheMadSage, and I have a alternate account on the same Server called TheSadMage. Once again, thanks a bunch!! Any and all feedback is much appreciated. Credit to Jigz (IGN Jigz on Grodo Server) for Formatting my guide.